


Burnout

by finchphobia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Canon, finally getting out my annoyance at the ending of the film through fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchphobia/pseuds/finchphobia
Summary: And I know when the worlds in flamesHe'll take my hand and rescue me out of this shitty placeDays after losing their flames, Gueria and Meis begin to realise the world is a little bit colder.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Gueria/Meis (Implied)
Kudos: 6





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsterhaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/gifts).



> The first of a series of gift fics I'm writing for my friends over the holiday season. A little shorter than I'm used to - but I'm trying to adjust my scenarios accordingly. I hope you enjoy!

Gueria hadn’t slept in weeks. 

It certainly hadn’t been the plan, Gueria was known for being exceptionally good at falling asleep at a moments notice. He slept like a rock - Lio would often nudge him awake to complain about his snoring. This wasn’t normal - especially for him. 

But neither was the world. Not any more. Something was missing,and yet it had gone unspoken amongst the three of them. Maybe it was because Lio had been backed into a corner by Galo. Maybe it was because the Mad Burnish had inadvertently caused their own downfall. Gueria knew Lio didn’t have a choice, but he felt empty. Cold. Like a shell of the person he was mere months ago. 

He lay in his bed, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the dull orange flame of his lighter. Gueria had stole a four pack of them from the discount supermarket about a week ago. He had already ran two of them out of their fluid. And the worst part was that it barely helped. This flame was too manufactured, too tame. It was controlled - just like he had let himself be. 

He didn’t want to be like them. Like these cold humans who wanted him to celebrate being stripped of his flames. He was a Burnish. 

He pushed down on the lighter again, the flame dangerously close to his skin. He swallowed, gritting his teeth. This wasn’t how he envisioned spending his twenties. He really let himself believe in the Burnish Revolution. 

Another click of the lighter. He tried. He really tried. He missed Lio. He missed Meis. He missed the person who he had used to be. It made sense why the three of them chose to run after the shitshow in Promepolis. They barely got any thanks. No apology. This wasn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t what any of them wanted.

The flame on the lighter died out. He had let himself get entranced by the tiny flame before it flickered and disappeared. It disappeared with no fanfare, no warning. It was kind of pathetic, really. Maybe even slightly poetic. 

He hated it.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he let the lighter fall from his palm. He clenched his hand into a fist. His thumb had a callus in it, a small dent that served to remind him of how far he had fallen, his only source of fire being that which was controlled. He had lost everything. He fell back on his bed, resigned. 

Thats when Meis walked in. Gueria didn’t notice at first - Mei was famously light on his feet. But when Meis yawned, Gueria shifted in his bed in order to face the door, looking at the man’s torso. “Meis? Is that you?” 

Meis squeaked in response, clearly not expecting to be noticed. “I-I? Why are you awake, Gue?” 

Gueria grumbled a little. “I could ask you the same question.” He mumbled, before patting the space in the bed next to him. 

Meis sighed and lay down next to Gueria, staring at the ceiling. “I guess I couldn’t sleep.” 

That surprised Gueria. He knew so much had went unsaid between the three of them, but it was strange to hear that he was not the only one who had been struggling. Did that make him selfish? He was so in his own head recently that he hadn’t stopped to think about Meis. He thought that the selfish thing was missing his fire. He didn’t even stop to consider that there were other Burnish that felt the same. “Me neither. D’ya know why?” He asked.

Meis shifted a little in the bed, stretching to pull the covers over him. “I dunno. I guess I just feel...uh…-”

“-cold?” Gueria finished Meis’ sentence. He didn’t mean to interrupt - but something deep inside of him just….knew.

Meis nodded. “Yeah.-”

The two of them lay in silence for a minute, the emptiness of the surrounding room weighing down on the two of them like a blanket. It was strangely comforting. Even though it went unsaid - it was nice to know that they understood each other. That they weren’t alone. Despite being so far from Promepolis, in some run down hotel, they had each other.

“I miss it, Meis.” Gueria said out of nowhere, glad that he could finally find solace in the blue 

“Me too. It’s okay.”

“Yeah. I needed someone to remind me. Of course it would be you-”

Meis blushed, adjusting his body so that he could look Gueria in the eye. “You know me. I tell it like it is.”

Gueria chuckled. “Go on then - tell me,” he stuck out his tongue.

“I mean, I can try-” Meis chuckled, taking a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. “Well….we had our first flare when we were like...12 - right?” Meis said. “Now, let me ask you this. Would you go back to your parents now? After the way they treated you?”

“Fuck no.”

“Exactly. We’ve been treated like shit for years. This isn’t the outcome which we were fighting for - Gue.” He muttered. 

“I know - right?” Gueria said, scowling a little.

“We fought for equality. And acceptance. We only got one of those two things.” Meis nodded matter-of-factly. 

“So?” Gueria asked. “It all just sounds depressing-”

“So we’re allowed to be angry. It is depressing. And...I guess it’s going to take a while to get used to this-”

“And-?” 

Meis swallowed. “That’s it - Gueria. We can’t get our fire back. So we just need to get through it.” He said. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

Gueria raised a brow. “What are you sorry for?”

“For not helping you - I guess-”

Gueria paused. “I mean-” He flopped over one of his arms, draping it over the other’s skinnier body. “-It did help. Not in the way I had hoped..but it did help.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He chuckled, a little amused at Meis’ surprised.

The other man nodded softly. “You never were good at doing nothing. But right now, this is the best thing we can do.” Meis sighed, nuzzling his face a little closer to Gueria’s shoulder. Gueria hummed softly, his free hand tangling itself in the long blue hair. 

“You’re right.” Gueria mumbled.

“I’m sorry-?” Meis asked, looking up at Gueria with a smile.

“I said you’re right-”

Meis smirked smugly. “I know. I just wanted to hear you say it - Gue.”

Gueria mocked a gasp, playfully punching Meis on the arm. “Hey!” 

“Just sayin’. I’m right a lot of the time.” Meis said, yawning a little. “We should go to sleep-”

Gueria yawned back, wiping his eyes a little. “Yeah. Thanks - honestly. I think I might be able to go to sleep now.” 

“Me too. You wanna go cuddle in Lio’s bed?”

“Fuck yeah”


End file.
